


Purgatory

by Frostberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: In the Valley of Hell, Kakuzu realises him and Hidan are not the only ones there.





	Purgatory

“We’re going to Purgatory,” Hidan suddenly said, down at the bottom of the hill near the clouds of vapours spilling lazily around the area. “This way.” 

Kakuzu didn’t quite understand what Hidan meant, following him through the thick white gas that surrounded them like a dust storm. Sweat from the vapour stung at his robes, soaking into him like he’d gone into a sauna with clothes on. 

They had gone to Yugakure to investigate the Chinoike Clan, at Pain’s request. Hidan put his hand up immediately - which was strange - for Hidan usually complained about whatever task he was given. Turned out, Hidan had already been to Purgatory, years ago. “They’re dead,” he said to Pain, “But I wouldn’t mind a visit to a hot spring.” 

For once Hidan had to give directions, and actually take over their partnership for once - he was telling Kakuzu stupid facts about the country, such as  _ that tree over there, I killed three genin under it  _ then  _ did you know that the pipelines here have encrusted diamonds in them as the soil is too hot, like me.  _

Rotten eggs filled the air and miniature geysers dipped in and out between the cracks of the footpath. Swirling smoke whispered around them. Kakuzu, who had roamed the continent for almost a century, felt uneasy about the place. His five hearts were warning him to turn back. Hidan started to jabber on about the Chinoike Clan, to which Kakuzu would have appreciate before they started to go into the Valley of Hell. 

Flakes of red hot ash lazily floated by like burning snowflakes, sizzling into Kakuzu’s robes and burning small holes. “Their kekkai genkai is controlling blood. You wouldn’t want to mess with them… They control you, and make you explode from within. That’s why you don’t look into their eyes. Their eyes are redder than Itachi’s, and you can spot the glow from a mile away…” Hidan went down the last stairs before they hit the dark, red earth. “Hey… can your weird ability heart thing also take on the abilities of those you’ve taken the hearts out of?” 

“No,” said Kakuzu, appearing next to him as they entered Purgatory. “Only the elemental nature transformation.” 

Hidan sniffed. “That sucks.” 

Puddles of warm red liquid simmered in holes, putrid rotten eggs fouled the air, making Kakuzu want to vomit. He undid one stitch on the side of his lip and put a few strings into his nose to block out the scent. “Is that blood?” 

“It’s algae.” 

The canyon was small, not enough for so many people to be living there, crammed in like fish trapped in nets. Nobody was present, and there was a large opening over the lava which Hidan jumped across. “Come on.” 

“There’s nobody here.” 

“Get the fuck over here.” 

Kakuzu sighed, following Hidan. The large opening had sharp points, which you had to jump, because it looked like sharp teeth. Nobody was obviously here, so they needed to report that back to Pain. There was nobody hiding, either. Although the clouds of hot vapour was thick, chakra could still be sensed. All he could sense was Hidan’s chakra - a simmering bloody scent, always bubbling up and down like a kettle about to boil. That was his natural instinct to kill - which then, Kakuzu realised, it had bubbled down into a steady thrum right now as he followed him through the opening. 

In the cave they went into, a red hooded figure was waiting for them. Kakuzu couldn’t sense the chakra, and there was a ring of fire around, and it was transparent. 

Hidan went to his knees, and Kakuzu realised at that moment, that this was Lord Jashin. 

“Your partner, is he going to bow too?” The woman spoke with a beautiful and peaceful tone; and Kakuzu was taken back. He assumed Lord Jashin was a male. 

“No, he’s an atheist,” Hidan replied. His voice was more softer now, peaceful; not with that hard edge and giddiness that he usually spoke with. “Lord Jashin, I’ve brought a non-believer with me. I cannot kill him. I don’t consider him my neighbour. I consider him someone you may want to talk to, offer a prayer and some peace towards his five souls.” 

“If you even  _ attempt  _ to sacrifice me, I will leave you.” Kakuzu pointed out. 

“...Leave?” Lord Jashin made it sound like a question and not a statement. “Why would you want to leave Hidan? You love him, don’t you?” 

“I don’t consider him someone I ‘love’,” said Kakuzu towards the figure, who slowly dropped her hood. Lord Jashin had no face, a skull with the similar black and white markings that Hidan also had when he was cursing someone. 

When the skull spoke, its jaw did not move. “Hidan has brought someone for the first time to offer me prayers. Obviously, you are not a sacrifice. But I sense… something else coming from you, Kakuzu.” 

Kakuzu didn’t bother asking how she knew his name, and looked down at Hidan, who still had one knee to the ground, and looking up at his God. 

“You are going to die at the hands of people from Konoha soon,” said Lord Jashin. “I can grant you an extra layer of immortality so you can survive. Hidan too, will be buried six metres under in a forest for months until he is dug up again during the next Ninja War. I can grant you another life, so this will never happen.” 

Kakuzu thought this sounded bogus. “...Nobody can predict the future.” 

“Lord Jashin can,” said Hidan, with a bit of anger in his voice. “Why do you think I joined the Akatsuki in the first place?” 

“If you don’t let me grant you a layer of immortality, you will die.” she said. “You have to think about it.” 

“No,” said Kakuzu. “I don’t believe in immortality.” 

“Very well,” said Lord Jashin. “Now leave us for several minutes while Hidan and I speak.” 

Kakuzu waited outside the cave for a while, until Hidan appeared, looking like he’d been at peace. “Lord Jashin is pleased with me and my sacrifices.” 

“You didn’t tell me Lord Jashin is a woman.” 

They leapt across the lava and up the stairs, away from the rotting smells of the canyon. There was no way Kakuzu would ever get the smell off him. 

“Lord Jashin is non-binary,” said Hidan. “Get with the times.” 

They slowly made their way out of the valley, and waited for Pain to talk to them. In the middle of the path was when Pain spoke in their heads. Kakuzu explained that the Valley of Hell was empty, but did not mention Lord Jashin. After Kakuzu’s report, Pain then declared that both of them needed to go to Konoha. 

Kakuzu didn’t move. Pain’s voice went away, and Hidan looked up at him. 

“Next time, you always listen to Lord Jashin’s offerings. I would say I told you so…. But I told you so.” Hidan held out a hand. “Come on.” 

Realising what Lord Jashin meant, he slid his hand into Hidan’s. 

And left. 


End file.
